Happy Late Valentine's Day!
by Progota
Summary: Just a small one-shot about Maka's insecurties and a special Kishin that loves her either way! Happy late Valentine's day!


**Just a small one-shot about my favorite crack pairing. Sorry for the late Valentine's my darling readers but I hope you enjoy it either way~**

* * *

><p>Red balloons everywhere. Flower petals were thrown on the floor of the hallways and the crowd seemed more crowded. Maka pushed through the crowds towards her classroom.<p>

It was Valentine's Day.

She hated this day with a passion. She never really seemed to receive any presents or anything of the sort. The only things she would get were small chocolates from her friends though that didn't count.

Sighing as she slumped into the door way of her class she dragged herself in and took her seat. Her friends where nowhere to be found.

_Probably receiving gifts or confessions or something of that sort._ She thought.

When her friends did decide to trot into the classroom there arms were filled with stuffed toys, boxes of chocolates, and baskets of goodies.

"Hey Maka!" Liz greeted happily.

"Hey Liz." Her greeting was less enthusiastic and more of a sorrowful sigh.

"What's wrong Maka-Chan?" Tsubaki asked struggling to carry her gifts. Maka looked at them for a moment and then gave a weak smile.

"Nothing Tsubaki. Why do you think something is wrong?" Maka asked tilting her head slightly trying not to look suspicious. The gang looked at each other then at Maka.

"Maka Albarn!" Maka turned to Stein as her named was called. He pointed out the door and she peeked to see who it was. It was a boy who looked anything but happy. She raised an eyebrow, walked passed her friends, and walked out the door.

When she returned to her friends, now in their seats, watched as she slammed the door shut and walked back to her seat. They looked at Maka who had a face that screamed anger. Maka sat roughly and started to rub her temples.

"So what happened?" Liz leaned in and asked.

"He asked me out."Maka answered simply.

"What?" Soul nearly fell out of his seat.

"Oh Maka that's great!" Tsubaki cheered.

"No really." Maka deadpanned. "It was a joke."

"Why would you say that?"Kid asked fixing the unsymmetrical bow on one of his gift baskets.

"He broke out laughing through the middle of the question." Maka said flatly before putting her head down on the table.

"Ahahahaha that's so funny!" Black*Star yelled faced stuffed it chocolate.

"Maka." Tsubaki said softly patting Maka's back as Black*Star continued to laugh.

"Sorry guys, but today's just not my day." Maka said as she stood up and slapped away Tsubaki's hand. She gently walked passed everyone and walked out the door.

"What's her problem?" Black*Star asked.

"Maka didn't get any presents for Valentine's Day, idiot!" Liz said hitting Black*Star upright the head.

"Hey! It's not my fault she's so uptight!" That's when a book flung towards his head and didn't miss. A teary eyed Maka before she ran down the hallway.

"Nice going Jackass!" Soul yelled as he hit Black*Star upside the head. Black*Star was about to retort when a soul wave length shocked through him. Black*Star turned to Kid and he turned in return looked at him.

"Liz! Patty!" Kid yelled. The girls looked at him confused but transformed.

"Tsubaki!"Black*Star yelled. She nodded firmly and transformed as well. They looked at each other once more before they ran off to the front of the school.

Maka sighed and leaned over the railing. She took in the scenery and her lips frowned.

"Nobody likes me." she said with sorrow. "No one would ever like me."

The ground began to rumble and a shock went through her body. Her eyes widened as she looked out.

"No it can't be!" she said to herself. She let the railing go and ran through the door. She pushed past the couples in the hallway though they seemed to be a bit empty.

She ran out the door and pushed past the students that seemed ready to attack at any moment. Maka made it to the front where her friends stood along with Lord Death.

"Maka!"Soul yelled as he transformed. Maka jumped and caught him expertly. She ran next to her friend and her eyes widened.

"Its…it's the Keshin" Maka whispered. He turned his attention towards Maka and lowered himself down. His eyes kept contact with Maka's never leaving her sight. Today he wore something different. He wore suit type clothing. A red and black pin stripped jacket over a black dress shirt and red tie. He wore black pants and shined shoes to match.

"Maka watch out!" Soul yelled as one of Asura's scarves reached out towards Maka. She got ready to attack but was completely off guard. In Asura's scarf lay a bouquet of the fullest and reddest rose Maka's ever seen.

Maka looked at him then at the bouquet. She stood still as everyone just looked at her.

"It's for you." Asura said breaking his eye contact. Maka stared at it for a second before slowly reaching out and taking them. Everyone gasped at the action.

"Maka what are you doing!" Soul yelled. Her eyes met Asura's once more another shock ran through her body. Slowly she dropped Soul from her hands and slowly but surely made her way towards Asura.

"Maka what are you doing!" Black*Star yelled.

"Stop! Leave her!" Lord Death commanded. The crowd just watched.

"Two lost souls, searching for answers riding the winds, desperate to change." Asura began as he reached out for Maka.

"As they glide through the air, they see each other, recognizing the source of pain. For a lingering moment, they touch slowly. Taking the time to feel again. Slowly the winds stop blowing them in different directions. Their bodies collide with gentle perfection. But, the stillness alarms her -without motion he can harm her. So she dances away, the wind blows harder. 'Alive' she cries, as she gains control, but; as she flies, she realizes...with his sweetness, she has left him a piece of her soul"

Maka slowly took Asura's hand with the roses close to her chest.

"You are perfect the way you are." He whispered in her ear. He gently kissed Maka on the lips and turned around.

"I'll see you in due time, my love." he smiled at her "Happy Valentine's Day."

And with that he left as fast as he came.

As for Maka she just stood there completely dumbfounded.

Did…did the Kishin just…confess to me?

Then it hit her. Her face turned completely red and she stomped her foot.

"Asura, you bastard! Get back here!" Maka yelled arms flailing in the air along with the roses.

"Maka! What's wrong?" Soul asked running to her side surprised at her reddened face.

"That bastard just grouped my ass!" she yelled angrily. Soul's face fell.

"Oh Asura you were always the perverted one…" Lord Death sighed with a nervous laughter and a sweat drop.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~SOMEWHERE WHERE KISHIN'S LIVES~~~~<strong>

Asura smirked as he laid in his Victorian King bed. He looked at his hand flexing it a bit, slowly opening and closing it slowly.

He smirked.

"Nice and Firm. Just like I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>I dont not own the poem Asura said to Maka nor did I write it. I just google 'Soul poems' and them from there it popped up. I liked it and used it. I think it was an anonymous peom and I dont remember the website but just wanted to let you know. <strong>

**So did you like it? Did you feel the love?**

**Well plz drop a review for me and tell my how I did. I can only write fluff when I'm in the mood.**

**OH WELLZ!**

**Please Review!**

**OH AND HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
